


Outbreak

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Zombie AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence was deafening. Tim’s grip on Kon’s hand tightened to a painful level. Kon accepted it without a word, clinging back just as hard. “What’s the plan?” he asked quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outbreak

The Titans sat in the living room, completely silent. Their entire attention was focused on the television and the news reporter frantically rattling off an explanation. But truly, no words were necessary.  
  


Cassie raised a hand to cover her mouth, her eyes wide with shock when a body bag suddenly sat up. Bart’s eyes were narrowed in concentration, lips turned down in a deep frown. “They-can’t-be-serious.” he stated.  
  


“But there’s no other explanation.” Gar stated, wincing with the others as the news reporter was suddenly taken down. A splatter of blood fell over the camera lens and Kori turned the television off.   
  


The silence was deafening. Tim’s grip on Kon’s hand tightened to a painful level. Kon accepted it without a word, clinging back just as hard. “What’s the plan?” he asked quietly.  
  


A wave of something goes over everyone’s face. Kon would liken it to confusion but it was more than that. No one really knews what to do. That hit Kon harder than a mountain slamming him in the chest. He turned to look at Tim, who looked slightly lost himself.  
  


Panic began to seep into his bones. Because if even Tim didn’t know what to do…  
  


“We-should-try-to-help-where-we-can.” Bart offered, “And-try-to-get-in-touch-with-our-families.”  
  


It took a moment but suddenly everyone was off to try to contact their families and friends. Kon remained seated next to Tim, pulling his cellphone out to contact the farm and Clark. The panic twisted underneath his skin, irritating little knots of tension which reminding him of the X-files episode where people had a bug trapped underneath their skin that drove them mad.  
  


He wondered if maybe he’s got that bug in his system when no one picked up at the farm and Clark didn't pick up either. Then he realized that Tim’s grip had gone slack. Kon looked at Tim. Tim, who had gone deathly pale. Kon doesn’t have to ask why.  
  


“We need to go.” Tim stated quietly, determinedly. Kon simply nodded and stood up.


End file.
